Love Like No Other
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Sesshomaru find a way to get to Kagome time. Kagome and her group were able to pass through the well because of Sesshomaru. They ran into an old friend of Kagome and turns out that the well was destroyed. Kikyo started leading a group to kill demons. InuYasha and Koga work together to send Kagome her back into the past to change the future. Will Kagome be able to change the future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What the hell do you want to do Sesshomaru?" InuYasha ask as he started to yell. "Sit boy. Sesshomaru I think that is not a good idea. I don't see any demons in my time at all." Kagome said in a low voice. "It would matter because he can't cross over like I can." InuYasha said with a smile. "InuYasha is right so far only Kagome and him are able to." Sango said as she kept close to her weapon. "I am able cross over the smell is rather unbearding." Sesshomaru said with no emotion to his face.

"That asshole can pass through?" InuYasha screams out again. "Did anyone see you?" Kagome ask with wide eyes. Sesshomaru gave a quick no head respond. "I seek male clothing from your time." Sesshomaru said as he was face to face with Kagome. "Um I can ask my mother for some money for shopping. Why do you want to go back?" Kagome ask when she took a step back. "Never mind that. Tell us how did you manage to go to Kagome time?" Miroku ask as he pushes InuYasha out of the way. "I made a way." Sesshomaru smile at the two humans. "Can we pass through it now?" Sango and Shippo both said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with rolling his eyes. "I made it where only me and your humans to go through. I know you will not leave me alone until I do." Sesshomaru said as he cuts his eyes at them. "What about me and Kirara?" Shippo ask with a smile. "Yes." Sesshomaru said through his teeth. "Kagome can we go see your home?" Shippo ask as in ran up on Kagome. "I guess since Sesshomaru did the impossible." Kagome said as everyone but Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

Rin stayed behind in Kaede village with Jaken and Uh-Un. Everyone was happy to finally go to Kagome time. InuYasha took Miroku, Kagome took Shippo and Kirara, Sesshomaru was stuck with the demon slayer. Sango blush when Sesshomaru picks her up bridal style. She never told anyone before but she finds Sesshomaru attracted. Sesshomaru looks down at Sango and smile. He knew from the smell he was getting from her.

Blue flash around them and Sesshomaru jumps up inside the hut the well was in. "It will be best if you leave all types of weapons and armor in this room." Kagome said as she looks at the three who had weapons and armor. "Whatever." InuYasha said as he puts his sword in its place while he was in Kagome time. "When are weapons be safe in here?" Sango ask Kagome as she puts her Hiraikotsu under the staircase. Sango was started to take off her armor until Kagome told her not in here with the others.

"Sesshomaru you too are go back." Kagome said as she closes the door to the well hut. Sesshomaru use his poison whip on the door before taking off his armor and many swords. "Here InuYasha." Kagome said when she came back with a hat. "I hate this stupid hat." InuYasha said as he snatches it out of Kagome hands. "Well tonight you done have to worry about it." Kagome said with a smile. "Miroku you have to leave your staff behind and no using your wind tunnel. Sesshomaru sit for a minute." Kagome bark orders.

"What are you putting on me miko?" Sesshomaru demanded as Kagome pulled out a black small plastic container. "Relax fluff ball it is just make-up to cover your demonic markings." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Kagome. I can give you the credit card but you will have to work it off by working for the shine." Kagome mother said as she walks into the hut.

"Sesshomaru stood up and took something out his top. "When did you get your arm back?" InuYasha yells at Sesshomaru. "Here is the payment. It will cover everything." Sesshomaru said as he pulls out two items. "This silk is rare." Kagome mother said as she looks at Sesshomaru. "If you wish for more let this Sesshomaru know. The coins will be enough to cover these items." Sesshomaru said as he puts a small bag of gold coins.

"Where the hell did you get the money?" InuYasha yells at Sesshomaru again. "I am the lord of the west little brother." Sesshomaru smiled at InuYasha. "Oh you are Mr. Fluffy then." Kagome mother said with a smile. Everyone started to laugh expect for three people. "Mom thank you." Kagome said as her face got red. "That is not my name. Who told you that?" Sesshomaru demanded the mother. "Kagome did. Your InuYasha older half-brother. When she talks about you she always uses Mr. Fluffy." Kagome mother said as InuYasha fell over laughing. "My name is Sesshomaru and you are going to have a dead daughter." Sesshomaru said as he turns around to Kagome. "Kagome this is showing way too much." Sango said as she came outside.

Minutes later then started walking down the stairs away from the shine. "If anyone ask Sango you are my cousin from my mother side and Miroku is your boyfriend. Sesshomaru will be a friend from the family and Kirara can be in my bag." Kagome said with a smile. Shippo stayed behind at the house playing with Sota. "Sango my love." Miroku said as he rubs Sango butt. A group of high school girls walk by and saw Sango slapping Miroku and laughs at him.

When Sesshomaru looks at the shrine stairs he found himself on the ground. "Watch where you are going asshole." A female voice said in a harsh tone. "Lily?" Kagome said with a happy tone. The girl lifts her head up and turn white. "Kagome." Lily said as she kept her eyes on the group. "I haven't seen you in two years." Kagome said as she hugs her old friend. "It has been the long?" The girl said with a smile. "You have blue high lights." Kagome said as she touches her friends' hair. "Yes I don't like it I am going to dye it back." The girl said to Kagome. Sesshomaru cuts his eyes towards the girl. InuYasha started to sniff her. "InuYasha will you stop. I am sorry. He likes to act like a dog sometimes." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"I am sorry but I have to go. I am late for something." Lily said as she leaves. "Wait you drop your bag." Sango said as she picks up the bag. "Kagome I am hearing music." Miroku said as everyone started to look around to find the music who was singing. "It is called a ring tone from a cell phone." Kagome said as she opens the bag up. Everyone starts pulling out items from the bag. "Hello?" Kagome said with her back turn. She didn't know that they were going through the bag.

"Hi this is Yu from the clinic and we have your order ready. Are you on your way?" A warm voice said to Kagome. "Um sure where is the place again? I just can't seem to remember the place. I am having a bad day." Kagome lied to the person. "Well that is normal side effect I can just text you the address." The girl said before hanging up.

"You guys I think my friend is sick." Kagome said with a sad tone. She looks back and see clothes in their hands. "Put those back. She will get mad if she finds out that you went through her bag." Kagome said as she puts everything back. Sesshomaru kept a pair of black and blue thongs he found. No one saw him putting them in his sleeve. He wanted to know what they were but did know want to ask the miko. "Kagome what is this?" Sango said as she looks at a flyer.

"Oh wow it is that new place that opens up. Everyone is talking about it. I heard it is a hard place to get into and tonight is Michael Jackson night. Let's see if we can get in. Before we go we have to catch up with Lily. I know where she is heading." Kagome said with stars in her eyes. "Who is Michael Jackson?" Sango ask out loud. "You don't know who Michael Jackson is? What do you like under a rock? You are really stupid if you don't know who he is." Another group of high schoolers was walking by.

"What did you say?" Miroku said as he steps in front of Sango. "He is dress like a monk everyone. How lame. Let's get out of here. It feels like I am losing brains cells from being around them." A girl said as she hangs off the guy arm who called Sango stupid. When their backs were turn Sesshomaru use his poison whip on all of them. They all cried out in pain. Sesshomaru look innocent when the kids look back at them.

"Let's go guys. Sango don't listen to them. They would pee their pants if they knew what you did for a living." Kagome said to Sango. Miroku pulled Sango closer to him and couldn't believe how people act towards one another in Kagome time. "I never been to this part of town before." Kagome said as she looks around. Everyone noticing that almost everyone was running away from them. "Excuse me can you tell me where to find this place?" Kagome ask a female who standing outside. "Yes, it is across the street. Who is your friends?" The girl asks as she looks at InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

She places a hand on Sesshomaru chest when another girl came out of the building and whispers something into her ear. "I am so sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to touch you." The girl said as she turns and walk away and started to run. "That was weird." Kagome said as she started to cross the street. Sesshomaru didn't know what the words code silver 13 means. The woman was easy on the eyes but she smelled like five different guys.

"Hi welcome to the clinic. I see we have new customers. Please fill these out and I will get right back to you." A girl with a name tag said Yu. "Oh no. I am here because my friend Lily drop her phone and bag. I just wanted to get it back to her." Kagome said as she pushes two clip boards away. Sesshomaru notice that only two was put on the counter and wonder why.

"Oh Lily yes lovely girl she just left for work. She stops by here a few times a year. I never seen others like her before until now. It is a rare treat." Yu said with a smile. She stares at InuYasha and Sesshomaru and even Miroku. "Is she sick? If she is, is it bad?" Kagome questions Yu. "No everyone is doing it now and these days to fit in. Your friend is fine. You should hurry and go see her. It is Michael Jackson night. Tell the guy at the front door that Yu and Lily wanted you to come in. I see you there. I have to lock all the doors before I can leave." Yu said with a smile.

"Where is the place?" Kagome ask another question. "Kagome let's go and get them some clothes to wear." InuYasha mumbles out. "Walk down a few streets and you will see a line. Followed it to the front door and say the words I told you too. Your clothes are perfect you all will blend in." Yu said with a wink. Miroku didn't understand why the girl acted the way she did.

"Okay? We will see you there." Kagome said as they headed outside. "Kagome does everyone act like this in your time?" Sango ask as she looks around. "No and it is giving me the creeps. I don't understand how I never came into this part of the town before." Kagome said as they headed down the street. Kagome knew something was up because there were no cars only skateboards and bikes. Other people would use other ways to roll around but nothing with gas or stuff that would harm the air and plants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was getting dark outside and it started to get cold. "Kagome I am cold." Sango said as she was wearing nothing but a bra, tank top, underwear, and a skirt. "We can warm up inside the building." Kagome said as they started to hold each other to keep warm. They found the front door and Kagome told the guy. "Come right in. Drinks are on the house just tell the bar." The big scary looking guy told Kagome.

"Oh my god it is a strip club." Kagome said as they enter the building. "What is a stripe club?" Sango ask Kagome. "There is a booth open in the front for you guys. Please follow me." A beautiful girl with long green hair said as she took Sesshomaru hand. Sesshomaru smiled and let the girl lead the way. He knew what type of place this is and didn't even say a word. "Oh almost forgot here is a hot towel for you. Your safe in here." The woman with the green hair said giving Sesshomaru a hot wet towel. She started wiping his hands and face off before she left.

Everyone was shock to see Sesshomaru give the girl a gold coin before she left. She touches his hand like a mate would do. "Sesshomaru do you have any idea where we are?" Kagome whispers to Sesshomaru. He looks at her and smiles. He started to laugh when the lights were going down. Sesshomaru notices that five tables in the whole place was a different color from the rest. The main color was brown. The other five colors were blue, red, green, white, and purple. They were sitting at the blue table.

Everyone could see people running around on the stage getting into their spots. Sesshomaru could see them if it was pitch black. InuYasha was the same way but Sesshomaru has better eye sight. "Don't screw tonight up. This is the first time of doing Michael." Sesshomaru could hear the young girl voice that ran into him saying to someone. He starts to smile and waited for the show. "Everyone welcome. Tonight, is a very special night because we are giving what you all have been asking for. Michael Jackson Night starts now." A guy in a few layers of kimonos said with a smile. His eyes were pitch black.

The song Smooth Criminal started to play and the lights slowly came on. InuYasha and Sesshomaru could smell everyone started to get arousal. "What the hell is with everyone?" InuYasha yells out. "Down in the front shut up." A guy in the back told InuYasha. "You need to learn how to relax little brother." Sesshomaru said when the woman from earlier came back with drinks. "Two demonic and three humans." The woman said with a smile. Sesshomaru tried to give her another gold coin. "The one from earlier will last me three months. Keep it unless you wish to see more?" The girl said with a smile.

"I want her in the blue." Sesshomaru said as he points to the stage. The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Place the coin on the table when she gets close to you guys." The girl said before leaving. "What was that about?" Miroku ask Sesshomaru. "Just watch and enjoy the view monk." Sesshomaru said with an evil smile. Sango and Miroku got scared when Lily held a gun and pointed it at the crowd. Gun fire started and the song started to change into I Rock Your World. Sesshomaru see the girl being lifted into the air many times and when she spins.

The song ended and everyone toss their hats at the tables who were close to the stage. Sesshomaru took the hat from Sango because it belongs to the girl Lily. "I don't understand why Lily who be in such a place." Kagome said as she wanted to cry. "What is with you?" InuYasha ask Sesshomaru when he took the hat from Kagome. The lights dim a bit. Stuff was being put on the stage at their feet. The song Give In To Me was playing as they were getting ready for the next part.

The next song was Keep It In The Closet. The song stops playing and the lights came back on. Lily and a guy was left on the stage laughing. "Do you want us to keep going or to stop?" Lily screams out. Everyone started to cheer them on. They got louder when they started taking off their clothes. The two puts on different clothing in front of everyone. The song then started to play again when they quit laughing. InuYasha head turn to his brother and smiled. He knew that his brother was lusting for the girl.

Remember The Time was the next song and more people came on the stage to dance. Sesshomaru notices that her hair was different. It no longer had blue in her hair and he frown for a moment. Five girls stood out from the others. Lily was wearing blue. The other four was wearing the same colors as the table. Sesshomaru knew what that means and puts down the gold coin. "What are you doing Sesshomaru. I don't want to stay here any longer then we should." Kagome said in a stress out tone. "I like it." Miroku said with a smile.

Sango slaps him and he stops looking on the stage. "No point of saying anything Kagome. Sesshomaru found his next victim." InuYasha said with a smile. Sesshomaru picks on a drink and sniffs it. He like the taste of the drink and took the second one. When the song was close to finish the five girls with the five colors started walking towards the tables of their color. Sesshomaru was sitting on the end and next to InuYasha. Kagome was sitting between InuYasha and Sango. Miroku was on the end as well and next to Sango.

Lily acted like she didn't know the group when she came to them. Sesshomaru helps her down and she laid on him and InuYasha. The song ended the moment all the girls laid on some guy or girls. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku could see the other girls were giving money stuff into their clothes. Sesshomaru were the only one who even had money and he place a gold coin between her breast. "Thank you." Lily said with a smile. She lends up but Sesshomaru stops her.

"Do we have a problem here?" A guy with a security shirt on. "No I am fine. He is new here. I just told him that he is not allowed to touch the dancers unless to give money." Lily said with a smile. She gives the guy the coin that Sesshomaru put between her breast and he left. She picks up the other gold coin and got off of Sesshomaru. She licks Sesshomaru cheek and he grabs her wrist. "Thanks for the tip beautiful." Lily said with a smile. Sesshomaru let's go of her wrist.

"Here are more drinks. I am so sorry. I think someone wrote down the order wrong. I will go get another human drink." A girl with purple hair said when she looks at the group. InuYasha change into human when all the lights were off. The last song for any of the main dancers to dance to was Blood on the Dance Floor. Lily was dancing on the table and Sesshomaru enjoy it. Each girl took turns dancing with the guy on stage and Lily was last to dance with the guy. The song ended with all five girls hanging off the guy.

Different girls came on stage and got on the poles. InuYasha and the others notice some of the people started to get up and leave. Different people took over the empty seats. "Let's go guys. My mother will be worried about us." Kagome said as they stood up. Kagome picks up the bag and the girl who was wearing red came up to them. "Lily wants to see all of you back stage." The girl said as she walks off. Sesshomaru was the first to follow the girl. Everyone followed Sesshomaru into the back. A blue start was on the door.

"She is in the shower. You guys can sit down where you want." The girl said as she closes the door behind her. "Kagome thanks for coming by tonight to bring my bag." Lily said from the bathroom. "Not a problem Lily but why do you work in a place like this?" Kagome ask with a red face. Lily came out wearing a short robe. "Do you still live at the shrine?" Lily ask as she walks to Sesshomaru. She made him stand up and back down again. He was sitting on her bra. "Yes. Why?" Kagome questions Lily. "Sorry this place is always a mess after each show. It is getting late. You guys can crash at my place. Lucky us it two streets down." Lily said with a smile.

"We should get going." Kagome said with a fake smile. "You guys will freeze to death before you make it to the shrine. I live in an old dance studio where all the dancers are living in. There are extra rooms with beds. My place is closer and I will make you guys dinner and breakfast." Lily said with a smile. "I need to call me mom to tell her that we are not coming home." Kagome said as she pulls out Lily cell phone. "I can't believe that it is winter already." Lily said before going into the bath.

She came back out again with different clothes. "Here are some jackets. It is snowing outside from what I was told." Lily said as she gives out jackets. Everyone got up and headed out. "Lily what is this place?" Kagome ask as they walk behind Lily. "We like to call it freedom around here. I don't understand why but we do." Lily said with a weak smile.

The snow was coming down and Lily slip and started to fall on the building steps. Sesshomaru caught her and had her bridal style. "Thanks" Lily said with a smile. Sesshomaru looks at Lily hands and back to her face. "Let's go inside now." Lily said as she opens the door. "Are any of you guys a couple?" Lily ask as she opens a drawer. "No" Sesshomaru said with a quick answer. "Well from the looks off it we only have two rooms left. The girls can share a room and the guys can have the other room if you like or we all can head up to my place. It is big enough for everyone." Lily asks the group. "I am not sharing a share with that asshole." InuYasha screams out as he points to Sesshomaru. "Okay my place it is." Lily said as she tosses the keys back into the drawer.

Lily pulls out a bed from the couch. "This bed can hold two of you guys." Lily said as she puts pillows and blankets on the pulled-out bed. "These are only singles. Good thing I have five of these." Lily said as she undoes three folded up beds. "I don't need to sleep tonight." Sesshomaru said as he sits on the floor. The lights flicker on and off before the lights went out. "I hope you like roman noodles for dinner tonight." Lily said with a laugh. "Who doesn't?" InuYasha said in a rude tone. "InuYasha really loves roman noodles." Kagome said in the dark.

Lily started to light candles and pass out flash lights to everyone. "Good thing I got a wood stove last year." Lily said as she puts water into a pot. Everyone was eating expect for Sesshomaru. Lily finally place a bowl of the noodles in front of Sesshomaru. "You can have my chopsticks if you want." Lily said as she places them in the bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Lily do you have any more of them?" A guy came in without knocking. "Yeah I do." Lily said as the two headed to the bathroom. Sesshomaru could hear Lily making a pain like noise after the male sounded like he was in pain. "Why are you taking so many?" The guy asks Lily as they headed out of the bathroom. "Because that's what he told me to take. It isn't working on me anymore." Lily said as she pulls down her shirt.

The guy left without saying a word and Lily sits on the bed with the girls to finish eating. "Sorry about dinner guys. If the power is back on in the morning, then I can make a real meal." Lily said in a weak tone. "You don't look well. Are you okay Lily?" Sango ask Lily. "Yes I am fine I just need to rest. Just doing so many shows in one week can tired out the human body." Lily said as she puts down her bowl of noodles. InuYasha pours Lily share into his bowl and ate it. Sesshomaru knew something was up with the girl.

Everyone was sleeping when Sesshomaru gets up. Lily door was left open. "I need a higher dose. My heat is burning away the stuff in hours now." Lily said with a shaking voice. "God dam it." Lily said as she slams her phone down on the sink. Her phone broke and part of it went into her hand. Sesshomaru smelled blood and bust threw the bathroom door. "What are you doing in my room?" Lily asks as she hold her hand close to her chest. "You're an Inu demoness." Sesshomaru said as he looks down on her.

"Leave me alone." Lily screams out Sesshomaru. Lily walks out of her room and headed to where everyone was sleeping in. Sesshomaru grabs her wrist. "Don't touch me." Lily said as she bumps into the couch. Sango and Kagome was woken up. InuYasha and Miroku woke up from the yelling. "Don't fucking touch me." Lily said as she slices Sesshomaru face. "Lily what are you doing?" Kagome screams out when she saw Sesshomaru face bleeding.

"She is an Inu demoness. The place we went tonight was a stripe club for humans and demons." Sesshomaru said as he pushes Lily to the floor. "Sesshomaru no demons live in this world and why say such things?" Kagome said as she helps Lily to her feet. Sesshomaru grabs Lily arm and rips off her top. "Lily" Kagome said as everyone looks at her chest and back.

"I don't understand you're a demon?" Kagome said as she touches the crescent moon on Lily back shoulder. "She is a water Inu. What herbs are you taking to hide your powers?" Sesshomaru demands Lily. He pulls her by the hair and made her look at him. "I don't have to answer to you. This is a different time period." Lily spat out. "You will do as I say. I am the western lord." Sesshomaru said as he heads butts Lily. "Sesshomaru! That is enough." Kagome said as she blocks Sesshomaru. "InuYasha get your bitch now." Sesshomaru told him brother. Sango and Miroku pulled Kagome on one of the single beds.

"Answer me." Sesshomaru punches Lily in the chest. "How old are you?" Sesshomaru ask another question. "Kill me now because I will never answer to your sorry ass." Lily said as she kicks Sesshomaru in the groin. The guys felt Sesshomaru pain as he held his junk. "Where the hell have you been? You left your people to be killed and my parents are dead because of you." Lily ask Sesshomaru as she kicks him in the face.

"Your InuYasha right?" Lily ask as she turns to InuYasha. "Lily stop InuYasha never did anything to you or Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she pushes InuYasha behind her. "Why are you on their side? You're a miko and your friends are a monk and a demon slayer. How can you turn your back on your kind?" Lily ask InuYasha as she pushes everyone out of her way. Lily punches InuYasha in the shoulder. She broke the bone and InuYasha cries out in pain.

Sesshomaru pulls Lily by the hair and toss her across the room. "What are you trying to say?" Sesshomaru said as he wipes the blood from his face. "You dare act all innocent? You turn your back on us and left us to die. The rest who got away was force to take special herbs to change us into humans. It doesn't last. Why did you leave? What happen to the Taisho family?" Lily said with tears coming down her face. "I will never turn my back on my kind." Sesshomaru told the truth. "Lies!" Lily screams out. Her eyes turn red and pushes Sesshomaru out in the hallway.

"Lily what the hell are you doing?" A female asks wearing nothing but underwear. "Western lord is back" Lily said before changing into her true form. "Lily no" The girl said as she took cover. Sesshomaru turns into a dog as well. "What happen? Did she stop taking her shots?" The girl wearing only underwear ask Kagome and the others. They talk for a minute and the girl went back to the room she was in.

"No you can't shoot her." Sango said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry slayer it only puts her into a deep sleep for a few hours." The girl said with a smile. Lily was fighting with Sesshomaru and they were wreaking the whole place on the streets. The girl fired six times and Lily went down and turn back into human. Her hair was blue and has black stripes on her cheeks. She now has claws just like Sesshomaru.

"You need to leave now. A miko, demon slayer, and a monk everyone will blame you three for what happen. Go home." The girl said as Sesshomaru turns into a human. "Take her with you but put this on her. It will make it where she can't use any her demonic powers and will not turn into a dog again." The girl hands Sesshomaru a dog collar. Sesshomaru picks her up and everyone got on Kirara back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my god it is a fire neko." The girl said as she starts to cry. "Leave now." The girl said as she cries. "Kirara back to the shrine." Kagome told the fire cat. "Kagome?" A voice calls out. Kirara landed in the streets knowing who the man is. "Kagome it is you." Koga said as he pulls Kagome a tight hug. "Get the hell off of her you dirty wolf." InuYasha screams out. "InuYasha!" Koga screams out as he hugs InuYasha. "Get off of me." InuYasha screams out.

"Koga who are these people?" A fox demon came out with a few other demon children. "Shippo I'm scared." A little demon girl with orange skin starts to cry. "Shippo?" Everyone ask at once. "Where have you guys been?" Koga ask when a wolf came out of the building. "Koga they are coming. If they see any of us they will kill everyone here." Shippo said as he puts up the crying little girl. "Everyone inside now." Koga said as sires were going off.

"Why are they here. They promise us if we don't use our powers-" The little girl cries out in Shippo arms. She couldn't even finish what she was saying. "Calm down Tiff. I have you don't worry." The little cries out even more. "What the going on? Koga why are you here in Kagome time?" InuYasha starts to yell. "Shut the fuck up." Koga said as he covers InuYasha mouth. People were walking outside with red flash lights. "You there stop. Demon child. You're out pass crew." A man starts to yell out.

"Where is Johnny?" Shippo ask Koga. "Shit" Koga said out loud. "Take Tiff. I got it." Shippo said as the little holds her mouth close. Shippo sneaks outside and turns into a huge fox with three tails. He jumps over the group of guys and ran to get the small demon child. "Shoot him. I want him alive. Demons should know their place." I hateful voice spat out. Tiff starts to cry even more. Sesshomaru gives Miroku Lily and punches the wall.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru ask the group of guys. "Looks like they are coming to us tonight. Boys get him." The leader said with a smile. Sesshomaru hand turn green and use his spray acid on the guys. The leader jumps out of the way and started shooting at Sesshomaru. Koga then comes out and kicks the guy into the acid puddle. "There will be more of them coming soon. Can you follow Shippo sent?" Koga ask Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to fall asleep for some reason.

"Koga why is this happening?" Miroku ask as the caught Sesshomaru. "Shippo came back through the well to see if he could bring Rin back with him but the well was destroyed before he could. Naraku was the one who did it. It has been over 500 hundred years since anyone saw you. War broke out when people saw that Sesshomaru wasn't around. The west was the first to fall against the south and east. The same for north. Naraku is dead but a new enemy took over his place. Demon hunters is what they called themselves. They will kill anyone with a drop of demon blood in them. Humans who are mated with demons are also killed. An entire village was burn down because they though demons were in the area. Demons are weak in numbers. Only a few still fight back. Shippo and I are leading the fight." Koga said as he picks up Sesshomaru.

"That makes since. I don't remember this part of town." Kagome said to Koga. "That's why Lily said that Sesshomaru turn his back on his people." Sango said to Koga. "She is only 200 years old and already been through so much." Koga said as he puts Sesshomaru on a pile of furs inside the building. "She looks Kagome age." Miroku said as he looks at Lily. Lily was place next to Sesshomaru.

"It is because of the shit she is taking. When she takes it, it makes her look and smell like a human. It also ages her. She is still a child in the demon world. Maybe with you guys back will be what we have been looking for." Koga said as he drops to the floor. "We don't have are weapons." InuYasha said with a loud tone.

"Maybe I can go back into the past and stop all of this." Kagome said with a smile. "Kagome the well has been destroyed over 500 years ago." Koga said as he looks tired. "Well then dig where the well use to be. If we do that then there is a chance that I can go through and go back farer into the past." Kagome said with a smile. "We can try but it may not work." Shippo said as he came back. "Shippo" Kagome said as she hugs Shippo. She couldn't believe that Shippo was an adult now. "Kagome I have miss you. All of you even your mouth InuYasha." Shippo said making everyone laugh.

"We will leave when the two dogs wake up." Koga said as he started to fall asleep. "We have been through a lot in the last 480 years. Koga did his best against the others but it wasn't enough for South and East. So many people died over the years and I wish it didn't turn out like this. Humans and demons were living together just fine until the war broke out. Since then anyone with demon in them or demon lovers are to be killed." Shippo said with tears.

"Sesshomaru will start a killing spree when he finds out." Shippo said as the little girl tries to wipe away tears. "What happen?" Kagome ask out loud. "Rin was killed because she told the hunters how she fell in love with Sesshomaru and that he will be back one day. I couldn't do a thing. Koga got me out of the village in time. I couldn't save Rin. There were so many of them." Shippo said as he cries. "Who the hell do they think they are killing innocent people." InuYasha said as he hits the floor. "What happen to your shoulder?" Shippo ask InuYasha. "That bitch broke it." InuYasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"She didn't mean too. I bet she was shock to see any of you guys. Stories were told about you guys. That's how she knew of all of you." Shippo said as the sun started to rise. "Finally" InuYasha said as he started to change back to his old self. "I like you better as a half demon." Shippo said with a smile. "Whatever" InuYasha said as he folded his arms. His shoulder hurts like hell so he just lets his arms down. "Give them this. It will wake them up." Yu told the others.

"Where did you come from." InuYasha demanded the girl. "I maybe human but I don't agree what they are doing to your kind. I don't want to be killed either." Yu said as she lifts her shirt. A mating mark was on her back close to her rib cage. "So why would you work for such a place?" Miroku ask Yu. "We needed the money. I am risking everything by coming here. My mate doesn't want me to come here because I am pregnant." Yu said with a smile. Yu holds her stomach with a smile. "Tell Lily not to come back to the clinic. They will be looking for her there. I don't want to see my friend die over a dumb rule." Yu said before she drops to her knees.

"Guess you don't have to." A female said with a smile. "Find her mate and kill him. No demon is allowed to mate with humans. That is the law." The woman said as she pulls her sword out of Yu body. "She was pregnant." Sango said in tears. "Who cares? She will give birth to a half-breed that everyone will hate." A guy said as he pulls out a sword. InuYasha reach for his sword and it wasn't there. "Dam it Kagome you had to tell us not to bring any weapons." InuYasha as he cuts himself.

"Aw how cute they are fighting." The girl sound in a mocking tone. "Blades of blood." InuYasha said. "Almost half-breed." The girl said as she raises her sword up in time. "You need to leave now." Koga said as he stood up. "Come at me wolf boy. I would love to take you on." The girl said with a cocky smile. Blue hair attack the guy and silver hair attack the woman. Sesshomaru falls over. "InuYasha don't touch the sword. It kills who ever has demon blood in them." Shippo said out loud.

Kagome pulls out the sword and toss it away from the time. "Sesshomaru can't die." InuYasha said as he tries to stop the bleeding. "You asshole. You can't die like this." InuYasha yells at Sesshomaru. The light in Sesshomaru eyes were fading fast and everyone started to cry. InuYasha started to cry over Sesshomaru lifeless body. "Why does everyone I die around me? First my father, mother, Kikyo and now Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as Koga and Shippo looks at each other.

"InuYasha Kikyo is not dead. She is the leader of the demon hunters." Koga told InuYasha. "Kikyo is still taking souls?" Miroku ask Koga. "No. She has the jewel of the four souls. We don't know why but we must try to dig to the well and see if Kagome plans will work. If it does, then you have to find someone who is strong enough to kill Kikyo." Shippo said as he picks up a few kids. "What about Sesshomaru?" InuYasha ask the others. "If Kagome plan works then it would matter because he will be alive." Shippo said as they headed out.

It took three days for them to dig up almost the whole inside of the well. Kagome was beating the ground with her hands until they started to bleed. "Please just let me go through. Only me back to the past before things turn the worse." Kagome screams out. She starts to cry and the soil was soaking up the salty tears. "So it is true." Kikyo said as she enters the hut. "Kikyo why are you doing this?" InuYasha ask Kikyo when he sees her. "InuYasha Shikon no Tama is in her chest. I can may get the well to working again with it." Kagome said as InuYasha ran his hand into Kikyo chest. "InuYasha" Everyone screams out. InuYasha drops the pearl and Kagome quickly gets it and purify it the moment she touches it.


End file.
